october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Rayseline Torquill
Rayseline "Raysel" Acantha Torquill '''is the only daughter of Sylvester and Luna Torquill. Once a bright and happy girl with a tomboyish streak, her kidnapping at the hands of her uncle Simon Torquill and Oleander for 12 years had driven her already unstable blood into driving her crazy. As a result, she grew up resenting Toby for her failure in saving her and Luna, and had eventually conspired with her own kidnapper into attempting to murder Luna. She is currently elf-shot for her role in the kidnapping of Duchess Lorden's sons and the murder of her ex-husband Connor. Race Mix of Daoine Sidhe, Blodynbryd and Kitsune (purely Daoine Sidhe after Toby rebalances her blood) Biography / Background '''Rayseline Acantha Torquill is Sylvester Torquill's daughter and the "heir presumptive to one of the largest Duchies in the Kingdom of the Mists". In Rosemary and Rue, Raysel suffered long-term abusive treatment during her kidnapping. Some blame her insanity on that trauma. During her long captivity she was raised in a lightless prison by her lunatic uncle, Simon Torquill and his accomplice Oleander de Merelands. She is in a political marriage between the Land Fae and the Sea Fae to Connor O'Dell, a Selkie noble. She blamed certain events on Toby, telling the Queen of the Mists it was all Toby's fault. She almost succeeded until it was revealed that her own kidnapper - Oleander - convinced her to turn traitor and attempt to kill her mother. Eventually Raysel turns on and fatally wounds Oleander before escaping with a potion that mimicked a teleporter's magic. Dugan Harrow, a courtier of the former Queen of the Mists manipulates her into kidnapping Duchess Lorden's sons in an attempt to start a war, which results in the accidental death of a Selkie. She even manages to pay Bucer O'Malley to kidnap October's daughter Gillian, which culminates in a fight in Muir Woods that leaves her elf-shot at Tybalt's hands and Connor dead at her hands by an elf-shot to the heart. Rayseline is not seen physically until The Winter Long, ''where Luna is keeping her sleeping. In exchange for information, Luna asks Toby to shift the balance in her blood to help her mind stabilise from the mixed-blood madness. During her time asleep, Raysel had accepted that she might try to kill her mother again, but Toby helps her choose her bloodline and opens up a new future for her at the possibility of learning magic and living a life without insanity. Initially having doubts about choosing Daoine Sidhe out of fear of leaving her mother alone, Toby convinces her otherwise, and she chooses Daoine Sidhe. In ''The Brightest Fell, ''it is revealed that Toby had to hold off distributing the elf-shot cure to Raysel due to her breaking Oberon's Law with Connor's death. Toby convinces Sylvester to wake up Simon in exchange for assisting in pardoning Raysel for her crimes (which she would've done anyways). About Abilities, Powers, Skills * Use of magic was limited to only weaving disguises * Has some degree of control over blood magic, was able to help Toby rebalance her blood Personality * Before being taken, a tomboy, not spoiled- enjoyed climbing trees and crawling in holes, loved animalsRosemary and Rue, Ch. 1 * After being taken, insane (due to mixed blood), initially hates Toby until her blood is rebalanced Physical Appearance * fox-red Torquill hair * Gold eyes (The color of Honey Wine, same as all Torquills, compared as predatory and reptillian du to Kitsune blood) * Sharp Incisors (SPOILER: This was a Kitsune trait, and may have changed after Toby rebalanced her blood in Book 8) Other Details * Because of her weird blood mix—Daoine Sidhe, Blodynbryd and Kitsune—Rayseline was primed to go mental even without her tortuous captivity for years during her childhood. * It's unknown what happened to Luna and Raysel during the twelve years that they were missing—Luna came back sadder, stranger—Raysel came back wrong. ''Rosemary and Rue, ch. 11 Connections Events in the Series (Spoilers) Use the book title at the opening of each paragraph as a "Spoiler Warning". ✥ In Rosemary and Rue, Raysel treated Toby with vicious disdain when she returned to court. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 11 Quotes Book References See Also * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faeries * Faerie * List of October Daye books External References Rayseline Torquill ref's: * Thess vs the Dochas Sidhe - Thess vs the World * General Toby ref's: * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki * October Daye - Television Tropes & Idioms * Galavanting Girl Books: Breakdown of a Heroine - October Daye Category:Characters